


Не такая большая рыба

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Иногда рыба - это просто рыба. А иногда нет ;)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Не такая большая рыба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SnarryTober, тема - "Рыба"

Северус вышел на крыльцо в распахнутом халате, потому что услышал подозрительный шум. Он остановился, уперев руки в бока и позволяя ветру колыхать полы халата вокруг волосатых лодыжек. Ружья дома он не держал, в отличии от параноика Муди, потому что серьезных грабителей в их деревеньке не водилось, а мелких хулиганов он мог держать в узде с помощью старой-доброй техники запугивания. Распахнутый халат в такой технике играл немаловажную роль.  
  
Но на крыльце никого не было. Никаких убегающих мальчишек, никаких похабных надписей на стенах дома. Ни яиц, летящих в окно, ни туалетной бумаги на ветках засохшей сирени.  
  
Северус опустил взгляд вниз и пошевелил пальцами ног. У ног лежал сверток.  
  
“Бомба”, – мелькнула у него в голове первая мысль, а вторая, сразу следом: Муди будет так гордиться, что оказался прав. Досада на соседа-параноика перевесила любые инстинкты самосохранения. Северус схватил сверток и нырнул обратно в прохладу дома, желая распаковать все и взорваться подальше от любопытных глаз.  
  
Внутри оказалась рыба.  
  
Рыба была определенно мертвой, определенно свежей (все еще пахла речной водой, чешуя тускло поблескивала на солнце), рыба была довольно увесистой. Северус зачем-то подкинул ее в руке, и она тяжело плюхнулась мимо, на пол.  
  
Эта рыба определенно что-то значила.  
  
Северус снял с огня турку, налил кофе и открыл допотопный ноутбук, который со скрипом загрузил начальный экран. Открыв чат, Северус описал происшествие одной рукой, другой рукой он держал чашку с кофе у самого носа, чтобы перебить рыбный запах.  
 **  
Мне подкинули рыбу** , – написал он.  
 **  
Ремус: в окно?**  
  
Северус поморщился. Он был научен горьким опытом, так что на окнах у него давно уже стояли прочные сетки.  
 **  
Нет. На порог.  
  
Альбус: Что за рыба?  
  
Большая. Дохлая.**  
  
Северус обернулся. Рыба лежала там же, где он ее оставил.  
  
 **Что это может значить?  
  
Люциус: что может значить рыба?  
  
Да.  
  
Люциус: а какие есть варианты?**  
  
Северус закатил глаза. Будь у него варианты, он бы не собирал консилиум.  
  
К счастью, в их деревне мало чего происходило, так что сразу посыпались предположения. Альбус вспомнил библейское толкование. Ничего удивительного – он был таким старым, что застал, пожалуй, времена Нового Завета. Северус сомневался, что это послание от какой-нибудь секты. Свидетели Иеговы обычно оставляли цветные брошюры.  
  
Люциус предположил, что это может быть угрозой – вроде отрубленной лошадиной головы в постели. Он, очевидно, увлекся кабельным телевидением и слишком много смотрел сериалов.  
  
 **Ремус: может, это подарок?  
  
Кто станет дарить рыбу?  
  
Ремус: рыбак??**  
  
Северус фыркнул. Вряд ли он располагал людей достаточно, чтобы ему оставляли подарки (пусть даже странные). В последний раз он получил пару уродливых носков от Альбуса, но это было на Рождество.  
  
 **Люциус: возможно, кто-то пытается тебя _умаслить_?**  
  
Шутки про его волосы не задевали Северуса со времен средней школы. Впрочем, Люциус не оставлял попыток. Он считал себя остроумным.  
  
 **Зачем кому-то меня умасливать?  
  
Ремус: потому что ты наводишь страх?  
  
Альбус: Например, ты третируешь этого бедного мальчика.**  
  
Поттер не был бедным (очевидно; хоть и старался таким казаться, таская на лице жуткие доисторические очки с перемотанной дужкой). Он не был мальчиком (разве что, по своему умственному развитию). И если бы он хотел умаслить Северуса, ему бы потребовалась рыба побольше.  
 **  
Люциус: ты удивишься, но размер не всегда имеет значение. Хотя откуда тебе об этом знать?  
  
Очевидно, неоткуда. Ведь с моим размером все в порядке.**  
  
Люциус пробуждал в нем самое худшее. Северус начинал вести себя, как подросток (Альбус считал, что Северус всегда так себя ведет. Но по сравнению с Альбусом вся их пенсионная деревня была детским садом на выгуле).  
 **  
Люциус: считаешь, это сексуальный намек? Кто-то заигрывает с тобой, подкидывая мертвых рыб?  
  
Ремус: ты бы предпочел живую?  
  
Альбус: ты всегда можешь узнать у Сибиллы, что она думает по этому поводу. Уверен, она вспомнит какое-нибудь мистическое толкование.**  
  
Сибилла редко выходила на связь, разве что Северус отправит ей почтового голубя. Почти все время она проводила в компании бутылки хереса, особенно теперь, когда ее внуки сдали ее в дом престарелых и продали дом нахальному Поттеру (а Поттер взялся ремонтировать этот дом, создавая как можно больше шума в как можно более ранний час).  
  
Северус был искренне счастлив, что у него нет никакой родни, так что никто не сможет его куда-либо сдать. Но рыба? Рыба была тревожным знаком.  
  
Он поднял ее с пола и внимательно осмотрел. Даже заглянул в рот, будто надеялся, что она сейчас поведает о своих гнусных планах (к сожалению, рыба хранила молчание).  
 **  
Ремус: просто пожарь ее.**  
  
Северус рассмеялся в голос. Бедный глупый Люпин. Рыба наверняка была отравлена. А если и нет – стал бы он ее жарить? Только переводить продукт. Северус знал минимум двадцать изысканных рецептов рыбных блюд, и ни в одном из них не значилось – залить рыбу дешевым маслом и держать на раскаленной сковородке, пока не провоняет весь дом.  
  
Северус вздохнул. Он не хотел об этом думать, но рецепты начали всплывать в памяти, словно он листал старинную мамину книгу, с рисунками и пометками на полях. У него точно был где-то розмарин, и свежий картофель в кладовке, и… Северус помотал головой. Он не будет есть эту рыбу. Было бы слишком неосмотрительно.  
  
 **Ремус: ты становишься похожим на Муди.**  
  
Северус захлопнул ноутбук.  
  
***  
  
Вечером в его дверь постучали. Северус уже сменил свой халат на свободную рубашку и брюки и теперь жалел об этом. Впрочем, у него всегда имелась угрюмая гримаса в качестве запасного оружия.  
  
Он распахнул дверь и рявкнул:  
  
– Чего?  
  
Поттер ослепил его улыбкой (а потом и очками, которые бликовали ярче, чем светоотражатели).  
  
– Привет! Я, э-э, просто хотел узнать, понравилась ли рыба.  
  
– Так это был ты! – Северус подозревал что-то такое (он подозревал каждого), но все еще не мог понять истинных причин. Поттер шмыгнул носом (само очарование).  
  
– Ну да. Просто решил… э-э-э…  
  
– Решил, что я заинтересован в рыбах?  
  
– Что? Нет! Просто…  
  
– Показалось хорошей идеей подбросить мне рыбу и сбежать?  
  
– Нет!  
  
– И часто ты подбрасываешь людям мертвых животных?  
  
– Рыба – не животное, – возмутился Поттер. Его щеки покраснели. Северус выгнул бровь.  
  
– Ах, ну да, это в корне меняет дело, – вкрадчиво проговорил он. – Раз уж это рыба, то ее можно оставлять у людей на пороге.  
  
– Я не делаю это… обычно. То есть. Я сделал это в первый раз!  
  
– Поздравляю с дебютом, Поттер. Так это начало твоей рыбной карьеры? Чем же я заслужил такое особое отношение? – продолжал наступать Северус. И – бинго! Поттер запустил руку в волосы. Всякий раз, стоило им столкнуться и обменяться парой слов, Поттер начинал лохматить свою многострадальную шевелюру.  
  
– Я просто… рыбачу иногда. И решил поделиться. По-соседски.  
  
– Мы не соседи. Между нашими домами еще четыре других, но ты остановился у моего.  
  
– Подумал, тебе бы она понравилась.  
  
– И что же заставило тебя _подумать_ , что у меня склонность к мертвым рыбам?  
  
– Ты ведь готовишь! – выпалил Поттер громко, и Северус уставился на него в изумлении.  
  
– Все люди готовят.  
  
Кроме, пожалуй, его папаши. Тобиас Снейп не в состоянии был открыть пакет чипсов без посторонней помощи. Жалкое подобие человека.  
  
– Иногда я возвращаюсь с озера вечером, и ты сидишь у окна, ужинаешь один, – начал Поттер, уставившись куда-то себе под ноги.  
  
– Так ты следишь за мной.  
  
– И если окно открыто…  
  
– Слышал что-то о неприкосновенности частной жизни? И личной территории?  
  
– …то иногда я чувствую запах…  
  
– Намекаешь, что от меня _пахнет_?!  
  
– ...и он вкусный, так что я решил, ты правда хорошо готовишь. То есть. Любишь это. Я поймал свежую рыбу сегодня, очень большую…  
  
– Она была не такой уж и большой.  
  
– ...и подарил ее тебе, чтобы ты приготовил что-то вкусное себе на ужин.  
  
Поттер закончил и с вызовом уставился на Северуса. Тот сложил руки на груди. По крайней мере, Поттер не давал себя сбить с толку. Это не могло не вызвать уважения. Это не значило также, что Северус тут же сдаст позиции.  
  
– Так ты решил снабжать меня продуктами. Почему? Считаешь, я слишком стар и мне нужна волонтерская помощь? Или решил, что я слишком худой и не в состоянии прокормить себя? Возможно, это благотворительность для малообеспеченных пенсионеров?  
  
– Ты не пенсионер, – за стекляшками своих очков Поттер прищурился. – Сколько тебе? Лет сорок?  
  
– Сорок девять, и это стариковская деревня.  
  
– Ну, больше нет, – Поттер снова улыбнулся во весь рот. – Теперь здесь живу я.  
  
– И ты не смог найти никого ближе по возрасту, так что от безысходности решил постучаться в мой дом? – фыркнул Северус. Он пытался сохранять серьезный вид, но уголки губ у него начали подергиваться. Поттер не прекращал улыбаться, и это казалось почти наглостью.  
  
– Я подумал, – сказал Поттер (снова; он использовал эту фразу чаще, чем думал на самом деле), – Это ведь не считается благотворительностью, если каждый получает выгоду?  
  
Ага, вот и корыстный интерес. Северус внимательно его слушал.  
  
– Я принес вино, – Поттер вытащил из своего видавшего виды рюкзака бутылку. Белое. Стекло было запотевшим от холода, несмотря на летнюю жару. “Белое вино отлично подойдет к рыбе”, – подумал Северус. – Оно отлично подойдет к рыбе, – сказал Поттер радостно. – Так может, поужинаем вместе сегодня? Я помогу с готовкой.  
  
– Этого еще не хватало! – ужаснулся Северус. Улыбка Поттера померкла. – Я уже приготовил ее. Запек с розмарином и тыквой.  
  
– О!  
  
– Я должен взглянуть поближе на эту бутылку, прежде чем приму решение.  
  
– О!  
  
Пока Северус придирчиво изучал этикетку, Поттер терзал свои волосы. Его футболка, измазанная чем-то зеленым, задралась. Его очки сползли на нос. Его рюкзак оттопыривался так, словно там была еще одна бутылка.  
  
Северус вздохнул. По крайней мере, так он убедится, что рыба не отравлена.  
  
Он посторонился, пропуская Поттера в свой дом.


End file.
